1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an electrolyte composition and a catalyst ink, a solid electrolyte membrane formed by using the electrolyte composition and the catalyst ink, and a secondary battery including the solid electrolyte membrane. More particularly, one or more embodiments relate to an electrolyte ink and a catalyst ink which are used to form a solid electrolyte membrane, a solid electrolyte membrane formed by ink-jet printing the electrolyte ink and the catalyst ink, and a secondary battery including the solid electrolyte membrane.
2. Description of the Related Art
Secondary batteries are becoming increasingly used as a power source for portable devices, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), or portable multimedia players (PMPs); a power source for driving motors of high power hybrid mobile vehicles or electric vehicles; or a power source for flexible displays such as electronic ink (e-ink), electronic paper (e-paper), flexible liquid crystal display devices (LCDs), or flexible organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs). In the future, secondary batteries are expected to be used as a power source for integrated circuit devices on printed circuit boards.
Secondary batteries typically use a solid electrolyte. Examples of the solid electrolyte include all-solid electrolytes formed by using a lithium salt and an ion-conductive polymer such as PEO or PPO; gel polymer electrolytes formed by using a non-ionic conductive polymer such as PVC, PAN, PMMA, or PVdF; and LiPON for deposition thin film batteries. To manufacture all-solid electrolytes, conventionally, ink that includes a lithium salt, an ion-conductive polymer, and a solvent is coated or printed in an ink phase and then the solvent is dried. To manufacture gel polymer electrolytes, conventionally, ink that includes a lithium salt, a non-ionic conductive host polymer, a solvent, and a polymerization initiator is hardened by heat or irradiation of ultra-violet rays so that the non-ionic conductive host polymer is cross-linked. To manufacture LiPON for deposition thin film batteries, sputtering is performed using Li3PO4 as a target.